FateYuri Series
by Darkca
Summary: A Collection of Short stories. Featuring the ladies of the Fate universe
1. Garden of Forbidden love

She'd known, from the moment the girl removed her helmet. While the other knights had commented on their similarities, that was not what she'd seen. No there was something else that the others had missed and now it was time to seek answers.

After dismissing the guards, stating she needed some privacy to think, Arturia stood alone in one of Camelot's many gardens. Under the light of the full moon the garden truly was a sight to behold, so different from during the day, but she had not come here to gaze at the beauty of the garden.

"I know you are here, sister" Her eyes sweep the shadows, searching for any sign of her sister. "Come out and speak with me"

Silence reigned for several moments before a figure stepped out of the shadows across from Arthuria. A blue and black crown sits upon a head of pale blonde, almost white in the moon light, hair. Her face is covered by a black vail, but Arturia already knew what lay beneath it. The black dress that she wears is both elegant and alluring with its low-cut chest and exposed stomach design that shows off the magical brand running down the center of Morgan's body.

"My this is an honour" a voice that has probably seduced many does little to conceal the venom behind each word "Summons from the great king herself. What can this humble citizen of the crown do for you, my liege?"

With a bow even more mocking than her words, Morgan smirks at her sister for she knows that no matter what, Arturia would never strike her down. And yet she did not receive the reaction she hoped for. No biting words or empty threats. No instead her sister merely stands there, eyes shadowed by her hair, ever the image of the untouchable king.

Fury burns through Morgan's veins and she unleashes the fury upon Arturia. "Nothing to say? You called me here and now you have nothing? Do you think just because you are Merlin's little chosen pet that you can simply toy with others?! Speak your pointless words, sister, so that I may take my leave!"

"Has your hatred of my truly grown so much, sister?" The quiet, almost broken tone in place of the usual regal and charming voice halted Morgan's tirade. "Is your hatred so great that you would do this?"

Arturia raises her head to lock eyes with Morgan and her sister visibly recoils at the pain hidden in her eyes. Striding forward, the younger daughter of Uther approaches her sister who tries to move back away from her but Arturia catches Morgan by her right wrist and holds her in place.

"I know what you have done, Morgan" raise her free hand, Arturia removes the vail. Taking a moment to look upon the beautiful face, so like her own and yet so different. "I know who she is"

Eyes, the colour of opals, widen in shock. "What, what are you talking about?"

"Mordred" Morgan's breath catches in her throat and she knows that there is no point in lying. "I know who and what she is. Has your hatred of me grown so much that you would use an innocent girl against me?"

To regain some control over the situation, Morgan adopts a haughty look and speaks in a demeaning tone. "So, the stupid thing removed her helmet? Even after I ordered her not to? Pathetic. And an innocent girl? Hardly, she is nothing but a homunculus"

"She is our child!" The words echo around the near empty garden and Morgan is rendered silent by the outburst. Hands placed on her sister's shoulders, Arturia looks down at the ground. "Congratulations, sister. You have hurt me in a way no other has even done before. You have given me something I have longed for and even moment with her is like a dagger to the heart!"

"A-Arturia…I…" she should be happy, shouldn't she? To see her sister in such pain and anguish. Than why? Why didn't it feel like a victory? Before she could say more, Arthuria cut her off with a very important question.

"Does she know?" She needed to know the answer. She had to know. "Does she know that I am her…her father?"

"No, no she doesn't" Not yet anyway. But now, looking at the broken expression on her sister's face, Morgan can't help but feel this might have been a mistake. "I hadn't planned on telling her, yet"

Relief washes over Arturia and she quickly tries to rebuild her composure. "That…that is good. It is for the best that she does not know. She…I can't be what she wants from me"

"You mean you can't be her father? Why? Is the great king Arturia too good to be the father of a homunculus?" Anger once more courses through Morgan. How typical of her sister to act like she is better than others, that she is above them.

"I'm a monster, Morgan" Everything ground to a halt. Staring at Arthuria with horror, she couldn't understand how she could say that. Morgan was a monster, not Arturia.

*SLAP*

The sound rings throughout the garden and Arturia holds her, rapidly reddening, cheek in shock. Morgan lowers her hand and glares at her sister. "I can't believe what I am hearing. Do you honestly believe yourself to be a monster? You are an idiot"

Stepping forward, Morgan does the unexpected and hugs her sister. Arturia stiffens at the connect, unsure how to react to such a simple act of kindness. "you are not a monster. You have done so much good for the people and this land. A monster would never do any of that" Resting her chin on Arturia's shoulder, Morgan allows herself a moment to enjoy the feel, warmth and unique scent of her sister's body.

Feeling a pair of arms slowly wrap around her waist, Morgan freezes for a moment before sinking further into Arturia's embrace. "I can't remember the last time we shared a moment like this"

"I can" the sound of Arturia's voice whispered so closely to her ears causes a shiver to run down Morgan's back. "The night we shared that most likely lead to Mordred's creation"

Pulling back slightly, Morgan looks up into her sister's eyes. "H-how? I…you...you shouldn't remember that night. I charmed you, used you, made sure you wouldn't remember?"

"But I do remember. I remember everything" Eyes locked, Arturia slowly closes the distance between the pair. "For all your power, all your abilities, your magic has always seemed to work less on me, and for that I'm thankful. Because it allowed us to share something that no one else can"

Their lips touch and everything fades away. Nothing else matters at that time other than the two women sharing a special moment together in private. After what felt like eternity, they separate and stare into each other's eyes.

"Arturia?" Morgan is gently silenced when Arthuria places a finger on her lips.

"Until the light of the morning sun crests the heights tower of this castle, we shall be who we truly wish to be, rather than what we are expected to be" Kissing her once more, Arturia gently lowers Morgan down onto the grass. "I love you, Morgan Le Fay"

Smiling sadly and cupping Arturia's face with her hands. "I love you as well, Arturia Pendragon"

Under the watchful gaze of the heavens, the two sisters once more give in to the love they both feel for one another and join in a forbidden act.

*Omake *

The next morning, when the knights of the round arrive in the banquet hall for breakfast.

Arturia: good morning, my knights *calmly eats her own...substantial meal *

Gawain: *gulps nervously * g-good morning, my king. You...um...you look...different today

Arturia: *pauses and looks at the knights, who are all staring at her in shock and, if she is not mistaken, Mordred is patting down her own chest in sorrow * Is there something wrong with my appearance

Gawain: n-n-no! N-not at all, it's just not common to see you looking so...so

Lancelot: voluptuous

Gawain: *glares at his fellow knight while Arthuria merely raises an eyebrow *

Overnight their king had gone from looking like a teenager to that of a mature young woman, her normally form fitting armour looked to be struggling to contain her much…larger frame.

Arturia: *finishes her meal and stands up * there is nothing to worry about. Now, all of you enjoy your morning meal, I need to speak with the smithy about something *calmly leaves the hall, only once out of sight of her knights does she allow any sign of pain to appear on her face as she struggles with her much tighter chest plate * damn you Morgan!


	2. The Maiden and the Knight

"Uuuuu" That sound was a hum of enjoyment that Fran released as she strolled around the quiet European town on a beautiful summer day. Normally she wouldn't be bothered with leaving the castle grounds, but today was one of the rare times she felt adventurous. So, after seeking permission from her master and making herself look like a normal human, she set off.

Dressed in a white modest sundress and having her hair tied back and her heterochromatic eyes visible due to clipping her long bangs to the side with hairclips, she looked every part like a cute little tourist.

As she was exploring the town, Fran limited herself to only waving and smiling politely at any human she encountered, not because her classification as a berserker gave her madness enhancement, but because she was quite shy and found speaking to be tiring.

The town clock began to chime out, signalling it was noon when things took an unexpected twist for the servant. Having taken a wrong turn and ending up in an alleyway, Fran found herself being approached by a group of young men.

"Well aren't you a cutie" Spoke the one out front, most likely the leader of the little gang. "Are you lost? Maybe my friends and I can help you" he said his smile being as creepy as that of Astolfos' master.

Shaking her head and slowly backing up, Fran started looking for ways to escape the situation since she was forbidden to hurt humans who had nothing to do with the grail war.

She could easily defeat them, but Fran was a good girl and intended to keep her promise. Unfortunately, she found her way back to be blocked by another member of the group who had come up from behind her.

Seeing that they had the young woman trapped, the disgusting group leader moved in closer, pinning Fran up against the alley wall.

"Now don't be like that. I'm sure we can help you. And in return, you can" His eyes moved down towards Fran's chest as he spoke "Do something for us as a reward."

This human was really starting to annoy her. As She was thinking about throwing her promise out the window and defend herself, something unexpected happened.

"Oi, the fuck is this?" Every head turned in the direction of the angry shout and found it came from a blonde woman wearing a red jacket, white tank top, denim short shorts with greenish blue eyes and her hair done up in a wild ponytail. There was a dark look on her face as she stalked towards the group.

Seeing the woman dressed like, in his mind, a prostitute, coming towards them, the group leader turned back to Fran with the same oily smile on his face and said "Friend of yours? Well she is welcome to come as..."

A fist hitting his cheek hard, dislodging several teeth and sending him spiralling down the alley was his answer.

Mordred put herself between Fran and the group, addressing them while cracking her knuckles.

"So, who else wants some?" One of the guys swung his fist at her and connected with her cheek, but to his shock it barely even moved her head. The murderous glint in the blonde's eyes sent chills down the guy's spine "Oh look, a volunteer" she excitedly said.

After a swift and brutal kick to the gut sent her opponent crashing into the opposite wall and left him slumped over on the ground unconscious.

"Anyone else?" she asked grinning like a madman, with two of their group easily taken down by the smaller woman, whatever courage they had left quickly drained away and the remaining thugs fled without hesitation. "Yeah, that's what I thought"

Gently grasping the hand of the other woman, Mordred led the awed Fran back out into the sun lit street.

Fran was stunned. She was not used to the idea of someone helping her, even more so considering she could sense that this woman was another servant.

"Unhh" Hearing the adorable sound, which the knight never would admit to thinking that, Mordred turned to look at Fran.

"Are you ok? They didn't do anything to you, did they?" asked Mordred as she checked Fran for injuries, seeing that she appeared to be fine and Fran shaking her head no in response to the second question, Mordred continued "that's good. If they had I would have killed them."

This surprised Fran and she opened her mouth to respond only to be interrupted by the loud rumble from her stomach, which caused her to blush, even more so when Mordred laughed.

"Hungry, huh?" Mordred asked while getting an embarrassed nod as an answer, she smirks and continues. "Hey, no need to be embarrassed, even if your blush is cute."

Cute?! Fran raised her hands to cover her burning cheeks. She was completely thrown off by the words and actions of this servant. And why was her chest fluttering so much?

"Well, seeing that it is time for lunch, would you care to join me?" Mordred waited for the girl to reply and smiled when she got another positive nod and held out her hand. "Sweet, I know just the place"

Looking at the hand being offered to her, Fran hesitated for a second before taking hold with her own and she was surprised by the feeling of warmth and safety that came over her. So much so, that when they arrived at a small cafe and Mordred let go of her hand, she felt a sense of loss and disappointment.

This is quickly dispelled as the other woman pulled out a chair for her and spend the entire lunch treating her like a lady.

After lunch, the two spend the rest of the day together, taking in the sights of the city. Throughout it all, Mordred was a complete gentleman, happily chatting with Fran and never once questioning why the other woman didn´t speak. The two simply enjoyed each other's company.

As Evening fell, Fran knew that she had to return to the castle, but she was reluctant to go. The pair were relaxing by a fountain in the centre of town and she didn't want it to end.

When the clock tower began to chime, Mordred groaned and rubbed the back of her neck in annoyance.

"You probably need to be getting back, right?" she asked with a hint of sadness and Fran surprised by this, nods sadly "Hey, no need to be upset, we had fun today, didn't we?"

"Nghuu" Again she nodded and smiled at Mordred. Despite neither one offering their names or admitting as being a servant for rival factions, they did indeed have a very fun day together.

Another chime reminded Mordred of their ever-shortening time together and she goes to speak again when suddenly, she is cut off by Fran pressing her lips against her own.

"Thank...you" Hearing the voice for the first time, it was every bit as adorable as Mordred hoped. But before she could respond or really get into the kiss, Fran pulled back and left a stunned Mordred at the fountain.

Softly touching her lips, afraid that anything else would ruin the feeling for her, the young knight smiles to herself.

"Well, seems like you had a fun day, mm" The rough voice of her master, Kairi Shishigou, knocks Mordred out of her fantasy and she turned to find him sitting next to her before he goes on "You know she was an enemy servant, right?"

"Yo Master" Grinning cockily Mordred answers as she leans back, using her hands to keep herself stable "Yeah I knew what she was"

Taking a drag of his cigarette, Shishigou eyed his servant for a moment before exhaling some smoke and asking, "Then why did you do it?"

"What kind of knight would I be if I allowed a maiden to be harassed like that?" Again, she gave that cocky grin but it soon faded into a more sombre smile "Plus she...she reminded me of someone" she elaborates as a memory flashed in her mind of a young maid back in Camelot, with similar hair and mismatching eyes, who attended to her after a training exercise went wrong "Someone who was very dear to me, back before I messed it all up."

Days later Fran and Mordred fought. Fran used her Noble phantasm "Blasted Tree "and said "You...are coming...with me "as the electricity from her Noble phantasm coursed through both. Mordred smiled sadly inside her helmet and whispered softly" I am sorry, I can´t yet cutie, good bye. "as she poured mana and the power of a command seal into her armour as the electric tree around them exploded and Fran disintegrated while 2/3rds of Mordred's armour got destroyed and she panted hard using her sword to keep standing with several wounds on her flesh too.

As the bright light faded from her eyes, Fran found herself standing in the middle of a summoning ring, with two young women standing before her. While she was unsure of her exact location, her mind was filled with the knowledge that she had been summoned once more and that the orange haired woman was her new master.

"...Uhhhhhhh" There, that was a proper introduction, Fran was proud of herself and her new master seemed happy about it as well.

"Yes, I finally did it!" The orange haired woman yelled happily while hugging on to the other one "I finally summoned Fran-chan"

Fran-chan? Was that her name? She didn't hate it, in fact it sounded quite nice. But this woman was interesting and the one next to her felt like a servant but also wasn't at the same time.

"Y-yeah. Good job senpai" said the violet haired girl quite flustered as she was hugged by the other one. "M-maybe you should introduce yourself?"

"Oh right. Thanks for reminding me Mashu" Detaching herself from the one called Mashu, the young master turned back to Fran introducing herself. "Hello there, I'm Gudako and this is Mashu. Welcome to Chaldea."

Chaldea, from what the throne of heroes thought her, was a laboratory-observatory to ensure humanity's survival, that recruited talented scientists and magi for observing of the world and countering threats to humanity. Now however it was the main base of operations for the time hoping magi, Gudako and her ever growing army of Servants.

The trio took part in a small tour around the base, with the residents showing Fran everything she needed to know about the place. Along the way they bumped into several other servants, some Fran recognized and who greeted her warmly. This caused a feeling of hope to well up in her chest. Perhaps...perhaps she was here as well.

She soon got her answer as they approached the dining hall. Even from a distance, they could hear a ruckus taking place. Gudako groaned and face palmed, while Mashu chuckled nervously with a knowing smile.

As they got closer, the voices became much clearer and one stood out to her more than the others.

"You want to say that again, old man!" hearing that voice, after so long, Fran couldn't help it, she picked up speed, almost to the point of running ahead. Coming into the dining hall, she looked around and spotted her, butting heads with an older blond male in armour.

"You should try to act more lady like, Mordred. You are our liege's heir and should try to set a better example." Gawain said in a scolding tone. While Gawain would admit that Mordred was an excellent knight, he still felt that she should try to work more on being a proper lady if she wanted to be king, unfortunately this always seemed to anger the girl.

Growling in anger, Mordred balled up her fist, ready to deck Gawain across his pretentious face when she heard the loveliest sound again. "Uuuungh!" Eyes wide, she spun around in the direction of the noise and couldn't believe what she saw.

Everything and everyone else fell away as the two locked eyes for the first time in so long. Both searching for any sort of recognition and unknowingly approaching one another. Gudako, Mashu and the other servants watched in silence, not sure how to react to this odd behaviour from Mordred and the new servant.

What looked like a heart-warming reunion was suddenly shattered as the wedding dress wearing young woman pulled out a massive mace like weapon and swung it at Mordred.

Quickly bringing up an arm, she caught the mace in her hand and brought it to a stop before it could impact on her skull. "what the hell!?" Mordred asked irritated

"UuuwrriiAa! Uuaah!" Mordred frowned at the anger being directed at her, but she understood why.

"I had to stay alive, I was needed so we could defeat that moronic priest, I didn`t enjoy you dying." Now everyone was even more interested. To them it didn't sound like the woman said anything, but so how Mordred was able to understand her. "I wish we could have seen each other again sooner, but I couldn't leave without making sure that bastard didn't get what he wanted."

"Uuuuh?" Tilting her head to the side, Fran banished her weapon and looked at Mordred with confusion. She didn't understand, didn't the Saber want her wish granted.

"Yeah, I did. But at the end I realised I was wishing for the wrong thing" Smiling, she put her hands on either side of Fran's face. "But it doesn't matter now!"

"Uuuu..." Mordred cuts her off by kissing her. Fran's eyes widen briefly before closing as she returns the kiss. All the servants clap and go daww as Mordred and Fran are off in their own world while kissing.

While everyone was freaking out over Mordred and Fran in the dining hall, back in the summoning chamber, the seal activated on its own, sparking wildly and filling the room with light.

As it dies down, a pale blonde-haired woman in a black alluring dress and with a crown on her head and a veil covering her face steps out of the circle and looks around.

Realising that she had succeeded in breaching Chaldea's defence, Morgan smiles wickedly and walks towards the door.

"I've finally found you, Artoria. We are long overdue for a reunion, dear sister." she says chuckling evilly and Artoria training in a different part of Chaldea shivers.

Omake: riyomanga style

chibimorgan: hello sister

chibiarturia: m-morgan

chibimorgan: * lays in bed wearing only garter belt, stockings and a bra * your big sister wants another baby

chibiarturia: *looks down at herself * why do i have that again

chibimorgan: I asked merlin for the spell, now get naked and let's make love lil sister *licks her lips *

chibigudako: bursts in * no yuri without the protagonist

chibimorgan: sorry sisters only *sents gudako off with her magic *

chibiarturia: *shrugs and makes love to morgan *

chibigudako: * finds herself in the big hot spring bath of chaldea with all the female servants * could be worse , yuri orgy kukukuku

*the cleaningcrew from then on had a bounty set on gudakos head *


	3. Casino Camelot

The atmosphere in the casino was buzzing with all the different servants and residents of Chaldea enjoying the many entertaining games and shows that were on offer to them.  
Since it was a break from the norm.

From her place above the game floor, Artoria surveyed her new domain with pride in her eyes, everything was going perfectly as planned, even if she was dressed in that ridiculous outfit.

Once they got over their shock of her appearance, Mashu and her partner Gudako asked why she had dressed in such a fashion. After she explained it was an idea of Sir Gawain and Sir Lancelot, their reactions were as you would expect. Mashu began muttering about idiot perverted fathers while Gudako snapped several pictures with her cellphone. After calming down, Mashu explained to Artoria the actual nature of the outfit.

Oh yes, once everything was finished there would be a reckoning for the two knights.  
Thinking if she should pay Gilles de Ray to use his tentacles on them, she got a slightly evil grin. Both knights suddenly shivered at their guard stations by the entrance.

But that was a matter for a later, for now, she just needed to get through this event and enjoy her time.

"Oh, bunny maid~" an all too cheerful voice called to her from a booth in the back. Scowling, Artoria turned towards the voice, only to freeze and her eyes to widen in shock and slight horror. Sitting at the table, wearing a very alluring black evening gown, silver hair done in classy hairstyle and with an all to smug look on her face, was Morgan le Fay. "Oh yes, the view is even better from the front." Morgan quipped licking her lips as her eyes roamed down Artoria's body.

Making her way over to the table, being careful not to go too quickly as to draw attention or cause certain things to bounce, her anger for Gawain and Lancelot spiked again, Artoria approached her sister. "What are you doing here, Morgan?"Artoria asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Why I'm enjoying the festivities and views, Sister. Is that a crime?" Morgan asked innocently while the look in her eyes totally indicated what she was enjoying the most. With a condescending tone, Morgan added "Though I must say, you are being a very poor host. Shouldn't you be doing your best to entertain your guests."

Artoria's eyebrow twitched in irritation, but she knew her sister well enough to know she wanted a reaction to her words. The fact that Morgan's smirk only grew bigger was proof enough. Taking a deep, calming breath, Artoria allowed her entire demeanour to change. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds and the smile she gave caused Morgan's face to instantly flush red. In the most businesslike tone, Artoria said "Forgive me, ma'am. How may I be of service to you." bowing slightly giving Morgan a nice look of the valley.

Morgan was speechless. She never expected Artoria to use her own game against her. She was impressed. Calming herself and recovering her smug attitude, Morgan leaned back in her seat, made a show of slowly crossing one leg over the other and enjoying how Artoria tracked the movement of her bare thighs while saying "I will have a bottle of your finest wine, two glasses and you will be my personal hostess tonight."

"Of course ma'am. I shall return shortly."Artoria responded smiling and turned away from the table, she made sure to add a sway to her walk and smirked at the feel of Morgan's eyes watching her the entire way.

Meanwhile, Morgan was thinking to herself " Damn you, sexy busty bunny maid sister !"

All the while this was happening, Mordred watched on in the background with a look of disgust on her face. Why did her parents have to be so embarrassing?

The look was quickly replaced with her own blush when Fran linked arms with her and rested her head on Mordred shoulder.

Deciding not to dwell on her strange family, when she could be doing something better Mordred left with Fran, to find somewhere to enjoy their time together. Though her face did turn an interesting shade of red when a certain someone gave the bunny tail on her outfit a good pinch.

Omake:

Chibimorgan: Damn you gacha give me bunnytoria *swings her bunnytoria plushy *  
Gacha: hahahaha you cannot defeat the desire sensor, witch  
Chibimorgan: you either give her to me or I will turn you into the worst possible thing  
gacha: hahaha there is nothing I fear  
Chibimorgan: * shows a picture of Shinji*  
gacha: okay 1 fear *gold sparks happen and chibibunnytoria appears *  
chibibunnytoria: oh hello morgan  
Chibimorgan: *glomps Chibibunnytoria and a  
field of lilies springs up covering the screen *

Omake 2:  
Chibigilles de rais: ahahaha so many pictures of Jeanne * throws them up and smiles while they rain down on him *  
* sounds come from the next room over *  
chibigawain: no stop not there  
chibilancelot: no I don't like to be pegged  
* You can also hear tentacles slithering around and chibi osakabehime peeking in and taking notes with a nosebleed*


End file.
